ratchetandclankupyourarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Clank
'XJ0461 '''or Clank (name given by Ratchet), is a small robot robot sidekick, and is the star of a leading HoloStar show "Secret Agent Clank." Native to the planet Quartu. He is programmed with artificial intelligence and Ratchet's best long time friend. During UYA Clank gets robonapped and replaced secretly with Klunk. Arsenal Clank's social well-being rocketed, due to his brand new TV show ''Secret Agent Clank, with him starring in the main role and Ratchet starring as his chauffeur, Jeeves. When Ratchet & Clank returned to the Solana Galaxy, Clank was often treated like the main hero, even though he was strapped to Ratchet's back most of the time. The Galactic President was the most frequent person to treat Clank like this. Shortly after becoming a member of Q-Force, Clank found out that evil genius Dr. Nefarious, the person the Q-Force was battling against, was Secret Agent Clank's biggest fan (which Clank found disturbing). After filming an episode of Secret Agent Clank, he was kidnapped by robot pop-star Courtney Gears and taken to Nefarious, who gave him two choices: join him and rule a galaxy of robots or die with all the squishies (organic life forms). Clank chose the latter and Nefarious placed him in a cage and replaced him with an evil clone named Klunk. Clank was eventually freed by Ratchet in Metropolis, showing himself to be guilt ridden about being captured in the first place. On the Planet Zeldrin, Clank discovered evidence that Captain Qwark had survived the crash of the The Leviathan earlier and proceeded to find Qwark at his secret hideout. Learning he was a fraud and a coward, Clank tries to help the galaxy once more by encouraging Captain Qwark to help them defeat Nefarious. After saving the Starship Phoenix, he and Ratchet traveled to Koros where the Biobliterator was docked. With Ratchet's help, Clank made it to an Ion Cannon, and saved the lives of countless people by destroying the weapon. Ater receiving word of a second Biobliterator on Mylon, Ratchet & Clank fought through the Command Centre, defeated Nefarious and destroyed the second Biobliterator with Captain Qwark's help, who was motivated by Clank's earlier words of encouragement. Biography Appearance Clank is an XJ0461 series miniature robot created on Quartu. He has a round head with green eyes and a red antennae. He has not much of a neck, and has a square torso with bolts, and an airvent. He has hands that are the width of his face, and feet that are round with a point at the bottom. Personality Clank's social personality sky rocketed in this game to a not-so-litteral attitude. Abilities Secret Agent Clank Clank in the acting in HoloStudios (as secret agent Clank), has a banana launcher and can do simple roundpunches (known as Clank-Fu). Packs Clank has the Helipack ''where his arms turn into propellers, and an additional one out of his head. He is also capable of the ''Thrusterpack ''which is a Jet-pack where clanks shoulders grow wings, and an exhaust pipe with fire coming out of the bottom Trivia *Clank's favorite color is green. *Clank's favorite number is 83000000004.7. *Clank was an unlockable Caddie in Hot Shots Golf Fore! Guest Appearances *In Jak II Ratchet and Clank are seen on the walls of Haven City *In Jak 3, Ratchet and Clank are seen in a secret gun range in the gun course Game Appearances ''Secret Agent Clank Ratchet & Clank 1 Going Commando Arsenal Deadlocked Going Mobile Clone Home Size Matters Future: Tools of Destruction Future: Quest For Booty Future: A Crack In Time Jak II Jak 3 Jak X Hot Shots Golf Fore! Sly 2: Band of Theives